


Des révisions bien particulières

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [51]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 51. Les examens approchent et Sawamura demande aux autres membres du club de volley de se porter volontaire pour aider Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya et Tanaka. Les sessions de révisions vont se passer d'une toute autre manière. Yaoi. TsukiHina, TanaEnno, AsaNoya.Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	Des révisions bien particulières

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou voici la requête 51 où j'englobe deux requêtes : une avec du TsukiHina avec le contexte suivant : Tsukishima propose à Hinata de l'aider pour ses cours mais comme c'est Tsukishima, on va se la faire façon Midorima de Kuroko's Basket (vive la tsundere attitude XD). Ensuite une autre dont la requête était un TsukiHina UR avec un rating M et bien entendu, je rajoute d'autres couples. Ça va être un peu PWP (donc avec peu d'intrigue, tout est dans le résumé). Bonne lecture. :)

Hinata grommela dans son coin pendant que le coach Ukai donnait des directives à l'équipe assise devant lui. Les tests étaient pour bientôt et ses résultats étaient tout sauf bons. Cela causait d'ailleurs l'inquiétude de sa mère. "Si tu passais moins de temps à faire du volley, tu aurais de meilleures notes." Ce n'était pas qu'elle lui foutait la pression mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il redouble.

Et hors de question d'être de nouveau aux rattrapages. Cela avait été un cauchemar. En observant Kageyama à la dérobée, il le vit dans le même état que lui, voire même pire. On dirait une statue. Le roux se moqua légèrement quand il sentit sa tête se faire empoigner. "Arrête de te moquer de moi, imbécile.

\- Hinata, Kageyama, arrêtez de vous disputer et écoutez Ukai-san, les réprimanda Daichi.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Karasuno savait que les examens approchaient et à en juger Tanaka et Nishinoya qui étaient en ce moment-même de se ronger furieusement les ongles en plus de ces deux-là, ils étaient en grand état de stress. Le capitaine de Karasuno soupira. Il allait devoir régler le problème une bonne fois pour toutes, à la fois pour eux et pour le bien de l'équipe.

Une discussion eut donc lieu au local après l'entrainement. "Bon, comme les examens approchent et que certains d'entre vous ont besoin d'aide, fit Sawamura, je propose que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour donner des cours de soutien à Hinata et Kageyama pour les secondes et à Nishinoya et Tanaka pour les premières. Suga et moi, on aurait bien voulu vous aider mais nous suivons des cours du soir hors entrainement.

\- Je me porte volontaire pour aider Nishinoya, déclara Asahi au grand étonnement de Sugawara et de Sawamura, quoi?, s'enquit ensuite le numéro 3, je n'irai pas à l'université après le lycée donc cela me fait une pression de moins.

\- C'est juste que tu prends enfin l'initiative concernant tu sais quoi, répondit Daichi en regardant Nishinoya.

\- Oui, et cela veut aussi dire que j'ai gagné mon pari Daichi, le taquina Suga en lui adressant un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Oui oui, soupira un Sawamura un peu gêné qui s'empourpra légèrement, mais on en parlera plus tard, Suga.

\- De quoi parlent-ils, Asahi-san?, demanda Nishinoya qui écoutait la conversation tout en remettant son uniforme.

\- D-De rien, Nishinoya, s'empressa de dire Asahi, alors tu es d'accord?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le libero en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, ça va être cool de réviser avec toi.

\- Hein? Cela veut dire que tu me laisses tomber, Noya?, s'écria Tanaka, les larmes aux yeux, ne me dis pas que tu vas me laisser tout seul avec Ennoshita.

Une main se posa subitement sur l'épaule de Ryûnosuke qui déglutit en entendant derrière lui la voix calme mais menaçante d'Ennoshita : "Comme ça, peut-être m'écouteras-tu avec plus d'assiduité, Tanaka.

\- Pitié, Noya, ne m'abandonne paaaas, supplia un Tanaka apeuré, ça va être une véritable torture.

\- Désolé, Ryu, s'excusa le libéro. Cette session de révision avec Asahi-san serait pour lui l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui.

\- Bon, je serai un peu plus coulant cette fois-ci, soupira Chikara, mais tu as intéret à cartonner lors des prochains tests. Sinon, je raconte à Saeko tes lectures du moment durant les intercours."

Cela effraya encore plus Ryû. "Tout mais pas ça!"

Daichi eut un petit rire. Ennoshita savait y faire avec Tanaka par contre il restait Hinata et Kageyama. Mmm, là, cela devient problématique. Yamaguchi serait certainement d'accord mais Tsukishima..."J'aiderai seulement Hinata, annonça le blond de son habituel ton blasé, cela sera ingérable si je devais m'occuper en plus de sa majesté.

\- Quoi!?, gronda Kageyama, attends un peu, grande perche...

-...Allons, calme-toi, Kageyama, tenta d'apaiser Yamaguchi en le retenant, je t'aiderai, moi."

Pour Tobio, ce fut un énorme soulagement vu qu'ils pourraient en profiter tous les deux mais il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille en imaginant Hinata seul avec ce type. Tout le monde semblait surpris de sa décision d'ailleurs, le roux y compris. "Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Tsukishima?, demanda le numéro 10 en inclinant la tête légèrement sur le coté, c'est bizarre que tu te proposes de m'aider."Bien qu'il fut content que Tsukishima fit enfin preuve de gentillesse avec lui.

\- J-Je ne fais pas ça par gaieté de coeur, rétorqua le blond en remontant ses lunettes sous l'oeil amusé de Yamaguchi en voyant Tsukki jubiler intérieurement.

Son ami d'enfance ressentait quelque chose pour Hinata mais il avait tendance à agir en opposition avec ses véritables sentiments. Ces révisions seraient une occasion pour Tsukki de se déclarer même si lui-même servait de diversion pour Kageyama en quelque sorte...Quoiqu'il y trouvait aussi son compte. Le roux, de son coté, avait encore du mal à y droire mais bon, autant accepter, surtout si cela lui permettait de...:"Ben ok alors et mer...

-...Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais que tu comprennes tout du premier coup, ajouta Tsukishima en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

\- Oh, ça va, maugréa Shouyou, j'accepte juste ta proposition parce que j'ai envie d'avoir une bonne note."...Entres autres.

Tsukishima haussa nonchalemment les épaules ce que énerva encore plus Hinata mais il se retint car, au fond, il frémissait d'impatience. Attends qu'on soit seuls tous les deux, tu riras moins mais tu crieras plus. Le roux espèrait que tout irait bien pour Kageyama mais en le voyant discuter avec Yamaguchi au sujet de leurs temps libres, Shouyou se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire.

"Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, déclara Daichi en tapant des mains, on peut rentrer chez nous."

Ce fut ainsi que les séances de révision commencèrent.

Chez Asahi Azumane :

Yû contemplait la chambre d'Asahi, tout heureux d'être dans la chambre de son amoureux qu'il trouvait d'une grande simplicité. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir un encensoir près du lit, mais cela lui permettait de découvrir une nouvelle facette du numéro 3.

Ce dernier était parti chercher de quoi boire tandis qu'il était en train de lire le manuel sans trop rien comprendre. Fallait dire que le libero avait d'autres choses en tête.

Bon comment mettre en place mon plan drague? J'essaie la manière directe ou...Asahi arriva dans la chambre. "Voilà de quoi boire.

\- Merci Asahi-san, répondit Yû en souriant pendant que son senpai posa le plateau sur la table basse, je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'encens."

Asahi se gratta la tête. Déjà que Daichi et Suga le taquinaient en lui disant qu'il avait des goûts de vieux : "Euh, oui. J'aime bien en faire brûler, déclara le numéro 3 avec embarras, ça me détend quand je rentre du lycée.

\- C'est cool!, s'enthousiama Nishinoya, tu me montreras quels parfums que tu as, je suis curieux."

Asahi fut surpris de voir le libero si enthousiaste mais cela le rassurait qu'il acceptait cette facette de lui. Par contre, il ignorait comment il allait faire pour se déclarer. Le numéro 3 avait une confiance en lui presqu'inexistante et même si Nishinoya l'avait toujours complimenté en lui disant combien il était classe, la plupart des èlèves du lycèe ètaient trop intimidés pour lui parler.

Le brun fut tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le libero assis à cotè de lui. "Asahi-san."

Asahi sursauta au son du murmure contre son oreille. "Désolé, Nishinoya. On va commencer si tu..." Nishinoya avait un drole de regard."...veux."Le numèro 3 n'eut le temps de rien ajouter de plus quand il fut baillonné par une paire de lèvres imposantes. Il répondit cependant à ce baiser surprise bien agréable, mettant les bras autour de la taille du plus petit.

Au moins, Asahi était fixé quand à ce que Nishinoya ressentait pour lui et fut content qu'il fut aussi. "Avant qu'on commence à réviser, demanda Yû en rompant le baiser, ça te dit de sortir avec moi?"

Asahi lui donna un autre baiser puis dèclara en le serrant tendrement contre lui :"Avec plaisir, Yû."

Chez Ryûnosuke Tanaka :

Ryûnosuke ètait dans la panade, il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur les exercices de son manuel tout en buvant un verre de jus de fruits que Saeko avait servi, toute contente que Chikara fut venu pour "mettre un peu plus de matière grise dans la cervelle de moineau de son frère".

Ennoshita révisait en même tout en le surveillant et cela lui foutait une sacrée pression.

La vérité était que les révisions pré-examens le stressait plus qu'outre mesure d'où la lecture de revues assez licencieuses afin de la relâcher à sa manière.

La pensée de celle qu'il avait lu ce midi lui vint malgré lui à l'esprit (il l'avait d'ailleurs trouvée sous son bureau alors que ce n'était pas son genre de planquer ça dans une cachette aussi évidente), cela dit, la pensée de ce qui s'était passé ensuite provoqua la montée de... Merde, bon au moins je suis assis à coté de la table basse donc Ennoshita ne le remarquera pas.

Sauf que le numéro 6 avait déjà tout prévu et avait bloqué la porte de sa chambre avant de se retourner pour s'asseoir en lui adressant un sourire un brin sadique. "Eh bien, à en juger la bosse dans ton pantalon, déclara-t-il en passant lentement un doigt dessus, ce qui fit frissonner Tanaka, tu m'as l'air plutôt tendu, Ryûnosuke."

Le numéro 5 déglutit. Une autre vérité qu'il avait l'habitude d'omettre fut qu'il ne soulageait pas son stress seul. Ennoshita l'avait découvert et depuis, il se faisait une grande joie de l'aider lorsqu'il se réfugiait aux toilettes en usant de sa main ou de sa bouche, Ryûnosuke préférant la seconde alternative bien qu'il eut encore du mal à se l'avouer.

Chikara eut un petit rire en regardant les réactions de Tanaka qu'il jugeait si adorables. Il savait que sous ces airs de dur à cuire, le numéro 5 pouvait être très timide et aussi étonnement pudique. Le numéro 6 se mit alors à coté de lui et ouvrit lentement la braguette pour caresser ce qu'il y avait à l'intèrieur. Tanaka réprima un gémissement."Enn..Ennoshita...

\- Chuut! Je vais te soulager, chuchota Chikara en libérant le membre tout en se léchant les lèvres, pense à Shimizu.

\- Impos...sible, marmonna Ryûnosuke en le regardant dèguster le bâton de chair comme si c'était une friandise, mmmm, gémit-il en caressant les courtes mèches brunes tout en fermant ses yeux, Chika...ra." Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de mettre le magazine sous..."Oooh oui, mets-y la langue..."

Chikara eut un petit sourire en lèchant le gland. Ce que Ryùnosuke avait dit le comblait de joie. Par contre, il se sentait un peu trop à l'étroit à son tour.

Ryûnosuke se laissa aller en savourant cette sensation délicieusement chaude et humide puis ouvrit de nouveau les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une fermeture éclair. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il f...? Chikara, en plus de lui faire une gâterie, se touchait par la même occasion. Purée, il sait vraiment y faire pour me faire jouir. "Nnn, Chikara, atten...tion."

Il retira le visage de Chikara en se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de se déverser dans la bouche de ce dernier tandis que le numéro 6 vint à son tour, se maculant la main. "Tu aurais très bien pu le faire dans ma bouche, Ryûnosuke, déclara Ennoshita en essuyant ses joues à l'aide d'un mouchoir, tout sourire, mais tu es détendu maintenant, je suppose." Tout comme lui-même d'ailleurs, il avait bien aimé ce petit moment, même si cela avait eu un goût de trop peu.

"Euh oui, fit Tanaka en fuyant ce regard un peu trop insistant, tu veux qu'on continue à réviser?" Bien que je sois plus d'humeur à faire autre chose.

Chikara s'essuya la main puis s'approcha de Ryûnosuke pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille : "Si tu réussi les examens, tu auras droit à ma virginité, finit-il en lui embrassant ensuite la joue.

Autant dire que le numéro 5 devint très motivé à réviser d'un coup.

Chez Tadashi Yamaguchi :

Tobio grommela en mordillant son crayon, les yeux rivés sur le manuel posé sur ses genoux. Il avait vraiment du mal avec la littérature contemporaine. Pourtant Tadashi expliquait bien mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Non, le noiraud pensait encore à Hinata et à Tsukishima. Cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus connaissant le caractère du blond. Le numéro 12 l'avait remarqué donc il le rassura du mieux qu'il le pouvait :"Tsukki ne fera pas de mal à Hinata, il eut un petit rire, il est trop amoureux de lui pour ça."

Kageyama fut bien dubitatif. "Tsukishima est amoureux de Hinata? Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, là?

\- Tsukki a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses émotions, expliqua Tadashi en lui adressant un doux sourire, il embête Hinata parce qu'en réalité, il l'aime beaucoup et il est jaloux de votre amitié aussi. Cela dit, vous vous ressemblez un peu sur ce coup-là, vous êtes tous les deux bien introvertis.

\- Oh, ça va, marmonna le numéro 9 en fuyant son regard, les joues légèrement rouges, mais je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter.

\- Tsukki n'est pas aussi méchant que tu le crois, fit Tadashi en lui prenant tendrement la main, et j'attends qu'il déclare sa flamme à Hinata pour lui dire pour toi et moi."

Tobio eut un petit sourire en serrant la main de son petit ami. Tadashi et lui sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois mais ils avaient préféré le cacher à leurs deux amis car...Pas sûr qu'ils les comprennent. Par contre... "Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Tadashi mais Tsukishima risque de se prendre un râteau monumental."

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Tadashi : "Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Tobio." Il avait bien vu la façon dont Hinata regardait Tsukki pendant qu'ils se changeaient dans le local du club de volley : on aurait dit qu'il guettait Tsukki pour mieux le dévorer.

Le numéro 12 posa ensuite son manuel à terre pour s'approcher de Tobio, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus tout en mettant les deux mains derrière son cou. "On fait une pause?, murmura-t-il en effleurant les lèvres de son petit ami.

Tobio ne répondit rien et l'embrassa à la place. Après tout, si Tadashi qu'il avait aucun problème. Une langue aventureuse entre ses lèvres le fit se focaliser sur une autre chose bien plus interessante qui méritait toute son attention.

Chez Kei Tsukishima :

Kei était assez nerveux en regardant le roux assis sur son lit en train de bûcher son anglais. Certes, cette session de rattrapage était pour lui une occasion parfaite mais vu la façon dont il se conduisait avec Hinata, comment allait-il lui avouer ses véritables sentiments, et surtout, le roux le croirait-il?

Hinata se concentrait sur son exercice d'anglais tout en observant le blond du coin de l'oeil. Tsukishima était un bon tuteur, pas de doute là-dessus, il avait compris toutes ses explications mais le roux avait autre chose en tête.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Tsukishima l'attirait. Cela dit, le numéro 10 l'avait trouvé gentil et même attentioné lorsqu'il avait amené dans sa chambre pour réviser et il avait été content d'avoir aperçu des nouvelles facettes du blond. Shouyou se disait même qu'il en découvrirait plus s'il sortait avec lui et en admirant le corps du plus grand, il avait aussi d'autres envies moins louables.

"Euh...Tsukishima, fit-il en se mettant un peu plus à coté de lui, il y a une partie que je ne comprends pas."

Kei déglutit légèrement en baissant la tête vers celle du roux." Montre-moi de quelle partie il s'agit."

Shouyou montra celle-ci du bout de son stylo et huma légèrement le cou du blond en s'étonnant que celui-ci s'était mis du parfum, qui sentait très bon d'ailleurs avec des petites notes mentholées. "Bon, alors voilà, le mot exact pour cette phrase est..." Le numéro 10 l'écouta à peine, fixant à la place le corps qui se trouvait à proximité du sien. Kei est si proche, je ne vais pas tenir. Cette douce chaleur émanant de lui, cette présence qu'il avait toujours trouvé rassurante malgré lui.

Je t'ai envié, je t'ai tellement envié d'avoir un corps si grand.

Kei sursauta en sentant deux bras entourer sa taille, faisant tomber les manuels et les stylos.

Tu m'as toujours énervé à ne pas prendre le volley au sérieux et pourtant...

Le blond fut renversé sur son lit tandis que le visage de Shouyou se rapprocha du sien.

...Je t'aime.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Kei fut surpris de la tournure des événements, surpris et content. Il serra Shouyou davantage contre lui au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'approfondissait avant de le rompre par manque d'air. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Hinata?"

Shouyou ne répondit rien et lui adressa un sourire mutin à la place tout en se dégageant de son étreinte pour se lever et se déshabiller sous les yeux abasourdis du blond. "A ton avis, Tsukishima?, questionna le roux une fois nu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?" Le sourire mutin du numéro 10 se mua en un sourire aussi provocateur que lui-même avait l'habitude d'offrir aux autres et ses yeux d'ambre...Ils le dévoraient tout en l'incitant à le dévorer, lui.

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Kei. C'est ce qu'il souhaite? Je ne vais pas me faire prier.

Le numéro 11 prit le poignet du roux pour le faire basculer au lit pour se mettre ensuite au-dessus de lui. "Tu aimes ce que tu vois?" La question invitait autant à l'incitation qu'elle fut posée avec inquiétude. Les yeux mordorés s'attardèrent sur la carnation légèrement pâle et la finesse des muscles. Mmm, beaucoup mieux que j'imaginais. "Kei?"

Le blond contempla les prunelles ambrées qui l'interrogeaient du regard. Plutôt que de lui répondre combien il le trouvait adorable, il le montra par des actes en couvrant ce corps qu'il avait longtemps convoité de baisers bien moîtes qui firent gémir le plus petit, ce qui le satisfit. Ses parents étaient chez Akiteru donc Shouyou pouvait pousser ses cris bien excitants à gorge déployée.

Le roux regarda le blond le dévorer avec ses lèvres et sa langue : il parsemait son ventre de baisers papillons, suçotait les bourgeons roses pour les mordiller ensuite légèrement, avant de se mettre à parcourir les jambes fuselées de sa langue...Shouyou se sentit défaillir face aux trainées brûlantes que Kei laissait sur sa peau, surtout quand celui-ci s'aventura à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. "Mmmm."

Une main en profita ensuite pour caresser doucement son ventre tandis que Kei se mit à sucer ses propres doigts. Voir Shouyou se tordre de plaisir en gémissant sans aucun complexe, avec ses joues toutes rouges et son regard embué de désir lui fit presque perdre tout contrôle et il devait patienter encore un peu avant de se fondre en lui.

Le blond souhaitait que le roux puisse ressentir le moins de douleur possible durant la pénétration. Shouyou se raidit en sentant un doigt entrer en lui, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kei qui l'embrassa tendrement tout en le préparant doucement. Passer le premier choc, ce n'était pas inconfortable, étrange surtout. Les doigts de Kei sont vraiment lar...Ooooh! "Kei, continue, touche-moi encore ici."

Kei effleura un moment le point sensible de son futur amant et retira ensuite les doigts pour se déshabiller sous l'oeil emerveillé de Shouyou qui s'extasia à la vue de ce corps dénudé qu'il trouva magnifique. Lorsque Kei se mit de nouveau au-dessus de lui, il caressa du bout des doigts puis écarta ses jambes en guise d'invitation.

Le roux ne voyait que rarement le blond sans lunettes et il trouvait ça dommage. Il prit le visage du plus grand entre ses mains pendant que celui-ci entrait en lui, se mordant les lèvres face à la douleur. Kei embrassa ses yeux embués de larmes avant de lui caresser la joue une fois entièrement en Shouyou. Le numéro 10 rencontra alors des prunelles mordorées interrogatrices et inquiètes. "Ça va, Kei, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire plein d'amour, je commence á avoir moins mal et puis, il l'étreignit contre lui, tu es tellement chaud."

Kei lui rendit son étreinte et attendit un peu avant de bouger tout en murmurant à l'oreille de son amant. "Je t'aime, Shouyou."

Le roux n'eut pas le temps de répondre tout de suite, les doux coups de rein de Kei lui procurant petit à petit un plaisir que le fit s'exprimer par des petits cris qui devinrent de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure que les coups de butoir du plus grand se faisaient plus rapides et plus puissants, atteignant ainsi de nouveau cet endroit qui l'amena petit à petit á l'extas..."Kei...Ahn..Kei...Je t'aime...Je t'...ai...me...Oh oui...plus...fort..."

Kei poussa un long râle en sentant le forreau du chair se contracter autour de lui, devenant ainsi agréablement étroit néanmoins ce qu'il aimat le plus fut de contempler les expressions de Shouyou qui semblait en trance face à ce plaisir inouï, criant sans cesse son amour à travers des suppliques éraillées et des cris extatiques.

Il approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter : "A partir de maintenant, tu es tout à moi, mon Shouyou."

Le roux était dans un état second lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, transi de désir qu'il s'amplifia lorsqu'il sentit Kei caresser de nouveau son membre. Shouyou en profita pour s'étrécir davantage autour de son amant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Le numéro 10, sentant la jouissance approcher, haleta avant d'y céder totalement :"Tu ...m'appartiens... aussi, mon Kei." Il soupira ensuite de plaisir, se déversant dans la main du blond et sentant celui-ci en faire de même quelques instants après.

Shouyou s'attrista en sentant un vide lorsque Kei se retira mais fut content lorsque le blond le prit dans ses bras. "Je pense qu'on va remettre les révisions à demain, déclara-t-il en se blottissant amoureusement contre le torse de Kei.

\- Oui, et si tu réussi les tests, fit Kei en lui embrassant le front, tu auras droit à une surprise.

\- Ah oui?, s'enquit Shouyou, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, c'est quoi?

\- Tu le sauras si tu as de bonnes notes, répondit Kei en lui caressant la joue tout en souriant face à la moue déçue toute mignonne de Shouyou, on prend notre bain ou tu te reposes un peu?

\- Le bain, dit le roux tout en entendant son ventre gargouiller, ah, désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Kei en se dégageant de l'étreinte pour se lever et porter comme une mariée celui qui fut maintenant son petit ami, je ferai à manger après."

Shouyou lui sourit en se serrant contre le plus grand pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bains. Il adorait les sessions de révision maintenant.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et les requêtes DaiHina et OiHina and co Omageverse. Je suis partante pour d'autres requêtes. A bientôt.


End file.
